Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Cat Silver
Summary: -!OLD FIC; TO BE REWRITTEN!- Kagome's Mother doesn't worry about what her daughter is up to. Not even knowing Inuyasha as well as she does. Then again why worry when you did the same thing at her age?
1. Lost

**Like Mother, Like Daughter**

By: Cat Silver  
  
_(Disclaimer: If I owned them this wouldn't be called a fan-fic. However! I take credit for Mika and Ryuji's names and any of the strange arse character's you've never seen before.)_

* * *

Chapter 1:  
  
"Mama?" Mika Higerashi glanced down at the little girl tugging at her skirt. She smiled and crouched down, nearly toppling over her growing belly. Setting her basket of clean clothes to the side she set to stroking her child's hair away from her face.  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"Who's Daddy?" the question took Mika by surprise and she stared for a moment into Kagome's innocent blue eyes.  
  
"He was a strong kind man, he was sweet and daring and always around when I needed him most," Mika stood again settling back to folding the laundry from the line. She knew the answer wasn't enough but didn't keep going. It would have hurt Kagome to know. The little girl seemed satisfied however and dashed over to her Mom.  
  
"Bye Mama! I'm going to go play by the big tree!" she leaned in towards her mother's stomach and rubbed it gently, "See-ya little brother," Mika smiled indulgently down at her child.  
  
"Don't go too close to the Well dear," she waved as the little girl darted off to make mischief around the shrine. Maybe she'd tell her one-day. When the time was right.

* * *

11 Years Ago  
  
"Bye Dad!" a young dark haired girl called back to the shrine. Her brown eyes were bright and innocent and her hair was cropped around her ears. What a day! She'd be 15 tomorrow and she could hardly wait. She smiled as she set off for school where the school heartthrob was, along with her two friends. Today was a history test, she was sure she would pass. Everything was going great.  
  
Then the Well caught her eye.  
  
She noticed the door was ajar and wandered through supposing some animal had found it's way in. It was dark, and it smelled musty as if it hadn't been aired out in a while. She wandered towards the well noticing that the lid was gone. Something had broken through her father's seals?  
  
She wandered closer and ended up tripping on something hard and round which sent her backpack flying into the dry well. She grunted as she slammed into the side and turned around nursing her bruised head. Mika saw the stone then, a beautiful pale pink, polished to perfection. It seemed to glow in the dim light and she picked it up to admire it better.  
  
The Jewel was ordinary enough, it seemed to be rose quartz, and the same color as one of those pink hearts given around for Valentine's Day. She smiled and went to slip it into her backpack for good luck when she noticed it wasn't there. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked over the rim of the well. Wow it was deep, and were those bones?  
  
She slipped her way into the well anyways, hanging by the very tip of her fingers and dropped, she realized it was deeper than she thought when she didn't touch bottom. She panicked opening her eyes; around her the well had taken on a weird purple glow, with bubbles. She looked up, but was unable to see the opening above her.  
  
She hit the ground with a slight thud, her knees chafing against the rocks and bones. She stood up quickly grabbing her bag; she looked up and saw the sky above her, and could hear the birds. Worried she put on her pack and struggled towards the top. What had happened? Where was the shrine?  
  
Hefting herself free she sat on the edge of the Well, all around her was a forest, dark deep and beautiful. She seemed to be in the thick of it, almost no sunlight filtered through the thick leaves. She was worried, no doubt about that. She quickly made her way towards where the sacred tree should have been; if she got there she was on her way to getting back to her home. Then again that was if home still existed.  
  
She came into the tiny clearing and found a young tree, almost the same as any other. She stared in disbelief; this was exactly where the tree should have been. But it was younger! The branches were the same way as they were in her time, if only closer to the ground. Mika did the only thing a normal girl would do, she freaked.

* * *

A 14-year-old Kikyo stepped through the underbrush, her kid sister trailing at her feet. She'd escaped her Mother the Shrine Priestess for a chance to go hunting herbs. She smiled down at Keade as the younger girl brought her fresh mint she had found by a tree, such a sweet child. Kikyo's musing was cut short as a shrill screech caused the birds to take off from their nests.  
  
Kikyo grabbed her bow and arrows, settling one into its place ready to protect her sister. The paired made their way to where they had heard the screech to find a girl in a stupor, her hair cut short as if in mourning.  
  
The young Priestess left Keade behind with her own bow and arrows and walked stately over to the girl. What strange clothing she wore, such a small Kimono, and no weapons in sight. Perhaps she was a demon. Kikyo pulled out a small sutra and prepared to purify this demon to dust. The Strange girl snapped out of it.  
  
"Who... who are you?" the girl stuttered, there was no hint of a demon aura but Kikyo was not sure.  
  
"I am the Shrine Maiden Kikyo, I heard your scream," Kikyo's tone was dismissive as she glanced the girl over, she didn't seem to fit in with her surroundings.  
  
"I'm Mika," her tone was surer now as she looked up at Kikyo, surely a Shrine Maiden could help her.  
  
That was how it all began for the first time.

* * *

  
_Fine it's short, half way to Unimaginative, and kinda boring. Review anyways and tell me what you DID Like.  
  
Hearts n Spiders, __Cat_


	2. Broken

Chapter 2: New Friends  
  
Mika sipped thankfully at the soup given to her by Kikyo's mother. She was in a large hut on the edge of the Village, the home of the Priestesses. She had explained to them that she had fallen in the well at her Shrine and had appeared here. Kikyo has murmured something about a transportation spell while tying the bundles of herbs to dry. For some reason she kept casting glances at Mika's pack as if there were something wrong with the area it was in.  
  
"Where are you from Child?" Kikyo's Mother smiled down at Mika, her black hair was tied at her back and she wore the red and white outfit of the Mikos of the village. She was a kind looking woman, something that had followed the generations to Keade, but seemingly skipped the quiet melancholy Kikyo.  
  
"I'm from Tokyo," Mika said munching on a potato chunk, unaware that Tokyo pretty much didn't exist yet. Kikyo's mother raised an eyebrow but said nothing, if the girl wanted to hide her true origin with a silly fake one it was of no concern to her. Mika grew uncomfortable and remembered the Jewel in her backpack. Maybe it would ease her nerves to rub at it a bit. She reached over for it and unzipped the small pocket and pulled it free rubbing its rosy glow. Kikyo's eyes widened imperceptibly and she bent low over her task, hiding her eyes.  
  
"The Jewel of Four Souls! The Shikon no Tama! How did you come by such a thing?!" Kikyo's mother was on her feet in an instant to take the jewel away from Mika. Mika was startled and pulled back as the jewel was snatched from her. Kikyo shot a frightened glance at Mika, and visibly winced as her mother turned on her.  
  
"You were the caretaker of the Jewel Kikyo! How did this young girl come by it? Hm?" Kikyo's mother shook the hand clutching the jewel at the girl's head. Kikyo bowed her head knowing she had done wrong, and put a hand up to keep her sister from leaping to her aid. The young shrine maiden grew darkly calm.  
  
"I threw it in the Well Mother," She looked up at the Miko her eyes radiating anger, "I wanted a normal life." Mika looked embarrassed, family's squabble over the jewel? Oh great what has she gotten herself into now. Kikyo's Mother calmed considerably and she dropped the jewel into Kikyo's lap and leaned on her knees to lay a hand on her daughter's head. Her eyes were touched with sadness as she looked Kikyo in the eyes.  
  
"You can never be normal Kikyo."

* * *

Mika woke up that morning the room they had graciously provided her. She could hear the youngest girl, Keade was it? She seemed to be telling her mother a small group of priests had entered the village and were looking for the Leader Priestess. Mika saw the mother's shadow sweep past the door. She scuttled over and opened the doorway enough to peek out, only to see Kikyo doing the same on the opposite side of the hall. They looked at each other and Mika giggled. Kikyo smiled her cold smile and they both set out into the morning sun to see what the commotion was about.  
  
Three Monks had arrived. One of them was about Kikyo and Mika's Age. He peered around one of the larger monks and broke into a grin, he promptly started over to them but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. The Eldest Monk, he looked to be in charge, was talking to Kikyo's Mother. Soon enough the woman nodded and they were led away to one of the other buildings. The Youngest Monk ditched his elders and quickly made his way over to the girls. He bowed and took Kikyo's hand in his.  
  
"Fair ladies! It is an honor to meet you. I am Ryuji at your service." Kikyo pulled her hand free immediately, but the monk didn't seem to mind instead latching onto Mika's hand. Mika giggled at him. He was rather cute, shiny black hair and strangely purple eyes. His black robes were tied at his shoulder with a bright blue cloth and he carried the same staff, tall and laced with rings, as the other two monks. Mika vaguely remembered her father telling her that they were used so even insects knew the Monk was coming and would move so they wouldn't be inadvertently killed.  
  
"I'm Mika, and she's Kikyo," she offered, and he broke into a wide smile. He lent down and kissed her hand as the other monks noticed where he was and yelled at him to get his scrawny hide back over with them. He flashed the pair a playful smirk and waved innocently at the Monks before marching over to them, rings jingling and his earrings glinting in the sun. Kikyo eyed the boy's retreat with a bored look and disappeared back into the hut without a word, but Mika told herself she would have to talk with him later that day. After he was a valuable learning resource!

* * *

Later that day, after seeing no sign of the monk and feeling awfully homesick Mika gathered her things and attempted to sneak to the well. After all falling in it had brought her here! Perhaps it would take her back. She snuck thought the forest as if something was going to leap out at her from any direction. Too bad she didn't anticipate ANY direction. A Dark shape dropped from above her, clapping a hand over her mouth and dragging her to the side. Seconds later a large balloon-like demon pounced where she had been standing. She screamed into the hand as it turned and stared directly at her.  
  
She heard the person from behind her groan and felt them push her deeper into the bush. They dusted themselves off as if in no great hurry and Mika caught a glimpse of a familiar hairdo. Aha, Monk ahoy. Ryuji swept back his hair, walked over to the beast, and promptly hit it hard between the eyes with his staff. The Beast, who seemed to have been stunned at his fearlessness yelped. With a poof he turned into a small Tanuki demon, a sort of Raccoon perhaps, with a leaf on his head.  
  
"You," the Monk calmly muttered, "You should be taken back to the village and skinned. Picking on poor wandering females like that." The Coon whined bowing and scarping at the boy's feet.  
  
"Anything but that Monk Sir!" it looked pitifully up at him, obviously trying to weasel his way out of the situation, "I'll do anything!"  
  
"Hn, throw away your life as a wretched lost demon and join me as, a servant," the Boy proclaimed, turning to wink widely at Mika. The Tanuki growled and attempted to run off with another trick but was forced into lying down when Ryuji settled the base of the staff into the back of the beast's skull. It muttered into the dirt for a second before accepting his defeat. Standing he proclaimed his servitude in a spiteful unwilling voice.  
  
"Yes Master, I and all generations after me will be your family's faithful servants," he over did his bow with a snide look on his face. Ryuji ignored it and turned to look at Mika, he waved an all clear at the girl and she climbed out of the bush, straightening her skirt and plucking a stick out of her hair.  
  
"Oh it's so cute!" Mika cried nearly pouncing the poor beast. It yelped and tried to beat her off but stopped when shot a withering glance from his master. With a grumble he crossed his arms and let her play with his ears. Better than being beaten black and blue by an evil monk and his staff.  
  
"Come on, back to the village then," Ryuji smiled offering Mika a hand up, she took it blushing lightly. The pair set back to the village, a disgruntled raccoon in tow.

* * *

"Thank you for saving me!" Mika piped up as they reached the forest edge, Ryuji nodded companionably to her. The trio's heads snapped up at a crash and a scream as a demon, with Kikyo's Mother in one claw battled his way free of the wreckage of the main hut. Arrows followed it's blazing flight but harmlessly clattered free of it's scales. In its mouth was the Jewel of Four Souls.  
  
Kikyo ran out of the building, pulling a slightly damaged Keade out of the smoldering ruins. Turning she whipped her bow off her shoulder and aimed an arrow at the beast. It glowed with unforeseen power as she let it loose. It slammed into the beast side ripping through flesh and tendon. It howled and dropped Kikyo's mother who fell a ways down, slamming into the top of a hut and sliding limply to the ground where she didn't move. Hissing as she watched her mother crumple Kikyo pulled another arrow free and let it loose. The beast looked down at her in time for it to slam though it's eye and though the jewel, splitting it in two.  
  
Ryuji ran forward to help Kikyo's Mother but was too late. He looked up at the sky when a loud crack sounded and saw it turn pink. A flash of bright pink light followed and two jewel shards danced around each other swirling for a second and then blasting towards the opposite ends of the Earth. Mika covered her head as one blasted over her and deep into the mountains. Ryuji pulled away from the limp form he could not save only to see the hand of one of his companions under the rubble. He reached for it but noting the blood leaking thickly onto the ground and a missing finger realized that everyone was dead. 

Everyone. Was Dead...

* * *

(AN: Thanks for the comments and reviews. They really want to make me write more of my stories and hopefully I'll get more than 2 of them this chapter. Sorry for Taking so long as well. Well Oh my! Look what I did. I killed off everyone who didn't have a name and got the 4th person needed for a quest. And a _**Quest **_too! Wonder what'll happen next. Seeya Next time!  
  
Hearts and Cookies

- Cat)


End file.
